


When It's Cold Out

by tiptopevak



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Early Relationship, M/M, just fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiptopevak/pseuds/tiptopevak
Summary: Magnus cups Alec’s cheek, tips his face down to kiss the rosy bow of his lips. It lingers. 
“Stay safe,” he whispers. "I want you home later."





	

**Author's Note:**

> #1 sucker for malec here, prob crying about them right now
> 
> Find it on tumblr here: http://teapotmalec.tumblr.com/post/150735678501/when-its-cold-out

Alec straightens the bow and arrow strapped to his back, tightens the laces of his scarred boots.

Less than five minutes left before they have to leave Magnus’ apartment.

There’s a pack of demons downtown threatening to clean their teeth on the broken bones of Mundanes, and the mission has been assigned to Alec, Jace and Izzy. Their best chances lay with the element of surprise, and so they’ll travel by portal – arrive in the heart of the infestation and bleach it from the inside out.

Four minutes left.

He’s hovering by the living room near his siblings when a hand snags him by the upper arm, fingers curling into the creased leather of his hunting jacket, tug- _tugging_ him backwards through the doorframe of Magnus’ bedroom.

It’s Magnus- of course. He’s murmuring, mumbling, “Two minutes,” and catching Alec’s stumble with a hand on the slope of his waist. “Two minutes,” he says, groans – _not enough time_ , and cracks the door shut behind them with a snap of his fingers.

Alec… blinks.

“Careful – don’t get too overexcited,” Magnus says dryly, hands sliding around to the curve of Alec’s lower back, pressing him in closer. His eyes are bright with mirth.

Alec needs to go – needs to go _now_ , and he flattens his palms to Magnus’ chest, meaning to push him away, but- instead his hands have their own desires and they soften where they begin to curl slowly into both sides of Magnus’ silky shirt.

“I have to go. Jace and Izzy are waiting,” he hisses. “ _In your living room_.”

Magnus smiles, tilts his head. “I know,” and rocks up onto his tiptoes, presses his lips petal-soft to the hinge of Alec’s jaw. Alec’s fingers clench, breath hiccupping in his chest. At the same time, Magnus’ slips in beneath the hem of his shirt at his back, strokes soft and pale skin.

“I have to go – I’m leaving,” Alec says, while his body says differently - melts into the gentle affection, eyelids begging to drip-drop shut.

Magnus cups Alec’s cheek, tips his face down to kiss the rosy bow of his lips. It lingers.

“Stay safe,” he whispers. His next kiss is so honey-sweet-slow that it takes Alec a couple of seconds to blink- _blink_ the foggy _oh god_ out of his mind. There’s a pair of golden-green eyes on him, bright with affection, amusement. “Don’t get hurt. Not tonight, okay?”  

“It’s not like I _aim_ to get hurt.”

Magnus’s eyes only twinkle more. “I want you _home_ later.”

“… Home.”

“ _Home_ ,” with a final kiss – a _kiss_ : soft, sweet and lingering and Magnus strokes the pad of his thumb over the blush spilling wild on Alec’s cheekbones. “Come back to me.”


End file.
